Almost Lover
by PeachGirl135
Summary: "We have come this far, 'Mione. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices," he said bitterly, turning around. "And I won't let you be a sacrifice, I would rather kill him than see you dead."


_A/N: So, this is a story I wrote on a whim after listening to "Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy" :)_

 **Almost Lover**

" _Its hurting me," I whispered. He took my hand gently and lifted it to softly press his lips against it._

" _Don't do this me, please," he whispered against my hand. He met my eyes and I could feel every fiber in my body breaking._

 _"I love you," he said, touching a lock of my hair._

 _"I don't."_

/

"Hermioneeee." Ginny's voice sounded far away, or maybe it was in my head. Was I still asleep? Everything was a dull grey color. I closed my eyes, but everything was still grey. Something was shaking me lightly.

/

" _Are you falling asleep on me?" The grass was tickling my ear. I opened my eyes and met a pair of dazzling silvery greys. His head was framed by the sun, making him look positively angelic with his blond hair and his startling features._

" _Hello," he said with a smile, leaning down slowly to nuzzle my lips with his._

/

"You have to eat, sweetie." Someone was gently stroking my hair away from my face. I opened my eyes and met his. Green. Pain.

"Please, 'Mione," he whispered pleadingly.

"Go away." My voice was nothing more than a whisper. He cringed away from the lack of emotion in my voice. I heard his feet move and the door open.

"You are my everything, you know, you and Ron."

/

" _You are my everything, Hermione," he said, standing over me, looking down at me with glowing eyes, sweat running down from his temple. His left hand was cradling my hip, lifting me gently up against him._

" _Draco, I -" He kissed me softly._

" _Shh, I know."_

 _He nibbled at my lips. Slowly he started pushing against my opening. At first it was just an odd pressure. I was about to tell him that I didn't think it would work, but when he slipped the head in, there was a sudden pain. I gasped and arched my neck, pushing my head back into the pillow._

" _I'm sorry, love, tell me to stop and I will," he said, kissing my neck, whispering sweet words in my ear._

 _"Don't you dare stop!" He laughed softly. Then he filled me completely. I felt my eyes glaze over, not just from the pain, but from everything. It was so much. I vaguely remembered Lavender saying she had cried rivers and Ginny scoffing saying she hadn't shed a tear._

" _Its okay to cry you know." He looked down at me. "Lover, cry for me."_

 _He kissed the tears away as he swept us both away._

/

My eyes were wet. I was crying. Ah. There was something heavy pressed against my side. Looking down, I saw Ron. He was sleeping with a deep frown marring his features. He looked so peaceful, sleeping softly, far away in a dreamland. Looking back up in the ceiling, I felt something far away. Resentment. There was a tingling in my forehead. I was frowning.

"It's not his fault, you know," someone said from the corner of the room. "They don't know the feeling of someone being ripped away, someone you thought could never be separated from you."

I was crying again, harder this time. It felt good. I covered my eyes with my hand, silently weeping.

"Oh, don't hide, Hermione." He sat down, gently pushing Ron over, so as not to wake him. "It's okay to cry you know," George Weasley whispered while stroking my hair away.

Of course, this just made me cry harder.

/

" _You can't love him," he stated again, staring at her with dull green eyes._

 _"You don't know anything about that," I said heatedly back at him, crossing my arms, and staring at him. We had been over this so many times that I didn't remember their first reaction anymore._

" _How do you know?" Ginny whispered from behind Ron. "You hated him, remember?"_

 _I didn't have time to answer before Ron bellowed, "HE'S A FUCKING MALFOY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Shaking his head, he stepped forward, taking me in his arms, "How can you love someone who kills for a living?" He asked softly, as if he were confessing his love._

 _I returned his hug, burying my head deep in his once so warm and familiar chest. There was nothing warm about this hug, however._

 _"Don't you dare judge me. Ron," I said pulling away from him. "It's not all black and white anymore." I started to turn away from them._

" _Wait." Harry gripped my hand gently. Pulling me into a gentle hug, kissing the top of my head he whispered, "We love you."_

 _I started to cry again. Ginny was rubbing circles on my back, whispering soothing words. "If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."_

" _You can't see him anymore. If you do, it would be treason," Ron said staring at us. "We have come this far, 'Mione. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices," he said bitterly, turning around. "And I won't let you be a sacrifice, I would rather kill him than see you dead."_

/

I pushed both Ron and George away, throwing my head over the bed, vomiting. Well, more like heaving.

"Hermione," Ron said, shocked. He moved forward, but I stopped him with a withering look.

"Go out, Ron, take a breath," George said slowly. "I think she needs some time."

/

 _At first, he just looked confused, as if someone had just pulled the rug away from under him and he had found himself on the floor._

/

Ginny was sitting next to me, holding up a glass of water for me to drink.

"You have to drink something," she said, holding up my hair as some more stomach acid found its way up. This time though, it was only white foam. "Drink, please," she said pleadingly.

I took the glass.

/

 _He reached out again._

" _You don't mean that, love," he said "You can't just say that, and expect me to believe that." He pulled me hard against his body and kissed me. I stayed still. I was numb._

/

Harry was there now, picking up the pieces of the broken glass, not bothering to use his wand, cutting his fingers in the process. He cursed.

"You are killing yourself," he stated, tears in his eyes.

/

" _You are killing me," he said, gripping my arms, staring into my eyes hard, the pain plain to see._

/

"If you were just going to kill yourself, why did you leave him, that precious boy of yours!" Harry screamed. "Why would you throw away your life-" He fell down crying while Ginny held him, not able to finish.

/

 _His eyes sparkled with rage as he shook me. "How can you give up!"_

/

"She loves him, you bloody wanker!" George stood up, staring down into my eyes. I was lost again. Where was I?

/

" _I told you, I don't, I can't..." my words halted for a bit. I could not afford to fail. "And with my business in the Order and your father, well-" I stopped. As I fell, there was no way back._

/

"How can you say that, after what his family did to Fred?" Ron had entered the room again. Oh, that's right. I knew where I was.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF FRED I CAN SEE!" They all turned to stare. he hadn't shown this much emotion since- "When I look in her eyes, I see the pain that I stare at everyday in the mirror. No one should feel that pain, like a part of your soul has been ripped away."

/

 _His eyes. They shut down. He was gone._

/

"And you took that away from her," he said. "But this is worse, because Draco is alive, and still knowing that she can never have him." He turned and while he cupped my face he leant down to whisper in my ear. "That's worse than if he were dead."

And then he left.

/

" _Ah, I see, then." Eyes, grey as stone met hers. "Well, then. I bid you farewell."_

/

"I give up," he whispered, staring down at me. "If this will make you live again, then love him. I won't stop you," Ron said, stroking my tears away. "We will find a way for you. Hell, I can get dad to talk to Moody, we can offer him a deal."

"You don't get it," I whispered.

/

" _Goodbye, Granger." He turned around and left._

/

"It's too late."

* * *

A/N So originally this was mostly written as a one shot, but as I wrote it I got some ideas for more, not really sure if it would give more to the story or if it would be stretching it to thin :) Review and tell me what you think! Do you want more? :)  
And a big thanks to murtagh799 who helped me out and did the beta job! :D


End file.
